You left me in the dark
by Varne Anarion
Summary: Han pasado tantas cosas, y aun así Will no comprende que los llevo a esa situación, en donde solo esta en su pequeño apartamento con su gato.
1. I wast in the darkness

_Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

Empezar una nueva vida era difícil, más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado. Aunque quizás lo más difícil era dejar a las personas detrás, a ese cirulo seguro en el que se supone debía apoyarse, pero Will quería renovarse solo, no molestar a otros con sus propios problemas. Ya había tenido oportunidad de enfrentarlos, pero a veces por más que uno se esfuerce las cosas no resultan como se quisiera; en esas ocasiones era mejor admitir la derrota, aunque doliera tanto.

Un ronroneo lo saca de la maraña que estaba tejiéndose en sus pensamientos, pues su gato clamaba atención; lo había descuidado tanto en lo que luchaba por mantener las cosas en calma, y quizá era el único vestigio visible de lo que fue su pequeña familia. Mentira. Y las mentiras no eran buenas para los hijos del dios de la verdad. Pues en el tercer cajón del buro a un lado de su cama descansaba un anillo dorado, sobre los papeles donde estaban su firma junto con la de Di Angelo.

Tomó en brazos al minino, pasando los dedos sobre su suave pelaje en su recorrido a la cocina de su nuevo apartamento. No era muy grande, lo suficiente para una persona y un gato, considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba trabajando. Amaba su trabajo, y por mucho tiempo pensó en sentirse afortunado por ser médico; lo que nunca pensó fue en dudar de eso, pues fue el trabajo lo que los separó. O una parte de eso.

Tal vez fue demasiado soñador al pensar en que todo sería un "felices para siempre", en que bastaba con un "órdenes del doctor" y una nota del médico para mantenerlo a su lado. Pensaba que lo único que podría entrometerse entre ellos serían los monstruos sedientos de sangre de semidiós, pero no los silencios y la testarudez de ambos, a pesar de sabía de sobra el carácter del hijo de Hades, así como el propio. Aunque, de haber recordado eso tal vez no estaría desayunando solo, repasando una y otra vez en lo que pudo haber fallado.

Pero de nada servía eso, era mejor ponerse en marcha para ir a trabajar. Era lo único que le quedaba, eso y su gato.

El único golpe de buena suerte que había tenido en todo ese tiempo de absurdos trámites de divorcio fue una serie de conferencias médicas, eso lo mantuvo cuerdo y le dio la posibilidad de un trabajo nuevo en otra ciudad. Durante la semana de mudanza se autoconvenció de que no estaba huyendo, pues prometió a sus hermanos y amigos mestizos que estaría allí para ellos, a un minuto de llamada telefónica o mensaje Iris. Pues ya ni siquiera su posición como médico en jefe de los campamentos le mantenía atado, no si él decidía alejarse de todos sus amigos de nuevo como cuando era un chiquillo de 15 años a punto de ser reclamado por las sombras; aun lo amaba, y por ello decidió ser él mismo el que tenía que irse, un pequeño sacrificio a cambio que se dejara ayudar por sus amigos.  
Eso fue lo que lo llevó a ese consultorio, el que hace una semana le fue asignado al llegar al hospital. Tendría que volver a ganarse la confianza de sus pacientes a base de un buen trabajo, y esperaba que así fuera ahora que tenía toda su atención y esperanzas puestas en ello. Un nuevo comienzo, aunque aún conservaba un deje amargo, y suponía que le iba a llevar tiempo en recuperarse.  
Aunque dudaba que sanara el hueco que se había alojado de forma permanente en su pecho, pero por lo menos ahora le dejaba respirar, permitiéndole esbozar esas sonrisas que le daban tranquilidad a los pacientes, aun cuando no llegaban a sus ojos azules.

Otro par de semanas más y las cosas podrían decirse que seguían igual. Trabajo no le faltaba y estaba agradecido por ello, ya que, así como amaba ayudar a las personas, esto le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada, además de que no tenía ningún apuro económico. Solo eran su gato y él, ya no había nadie más por quien preocuparse, no más compras extra, aunque aún estaban arraigadas muchas costumbres, pues aun no podía olvidar lo mucho que le agradaba a él que cocinara pasta, conservando algunos empaques en el fondo de la alacena, aunque no la preparara hasta la fecha. Sabía que de un día para otro no olvidaría ese tipo de cosas, que no era lo mismo haber dejado un lugar atrás que dejar memorias, pues durante algunos días aun esperaba que el hijo de Hades se materializara tras una sombra a su lado. Y justo eso debía dejar de hacer, salir adelante, olvidar, o más bien, comprender y tomar la experiencia. Pero claro, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Debía distraerse, y ese día en la mañana había planeado salir a beber algo. La amenaza de los monstruos aún estaba latente, pues ya no era el pequeño sanador que aun necesitaba que Lee y Michael lo protegieran, pues contra todo pronóstico había logrado sobrevivir. Pero los dioses tenían escrito algo diferente para él, ya que tuvo que asistir varias cirugías, dejándolo tan cansado al final para solo desear llegar a su apartamento a dormir, solo quedando acomodar algunos papeles e historiales médicos. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al pecho en busca de la cadena donde siempre había estado colgando su anillo al no poder traerlo puesto durante las cirugías y algunas consultas, pero solo estaba la cadena. Debía comprar algún dije. Tal vez un sol.

─Adelante─unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo alertaron para acomodar los últimos papeles, mientras permitía el paso.

─Dr. Solace, siento molestarlo─Irina, la joven recepcionista que atendía el conjunto de consultorios en donde estaba el de Will se veía bastante apenada cuando entro, por lo que la tranquilizó con una sonrisa comprensiva. No era la primera vez que revolvía los expedientes al ser nueva en ello, así que era mejor tenerle paciencia, ya que sospechaba que esa era la razón de su visita─pero hay un paciente que pregunta si aún puede darle consulta.

─Vaya…¿Qué hay del Dr. Smith? ─ si bien recordaba, apenas iniciaría el turno nocturno, y hacía por lo menos hora y media que se había terminado el propio.

─Tiene tres pacientes en espera, aunque podría acomodar al nuevo paciente al final…

─No, no te preocupes, lo tomaré, ¿hay expediente? ─un nuevo paciente, así que si tomaba la consulta era probable que se convirtiera en su médico de cabecera.

─No, solo su nombre, es nuevo en la ciudad─la joven revisó rápidamente su agenda, suponía que también estaba por irse y ser relevada por la siguiente recepcionista─Rigo Di Gangi.

─Está bien, hazlo pasar y muchas gracias Irina─a pesar del cansancio, de nueva cuenta le ofreció una sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo que se le hacía cada vez más familiar desde que llegó a trabajar al hospital. Will estaba seguro que si su padre Apolo estuviera en su lugar aprovecharía ese indicio para coquetear con la chica, aunque era probable que igual lo hiciera sin este. En la última platica que tuvo con él vía mensaje Iris le comentó que debía abrirse de nuevo a la gente de una forma romántica, aunque en sí no sabía cómo. No había coqueteado con la gente por mucho tiempo, incluso era muy distraído cuando se le miraba de esa forma, pues por mucho tiempo creyó que no podría tener ojos para alguien más que el chico de la cabaña 13. No sabía ni siquiera si estaba preparado…aunque invitarle un café a Irina no solo podría ser en plan romántico, siempre le había gustado tener amigos.

Cuando escuchó de nueva cuenta los golpes anunciando al paciente, el rubio ya estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio para recibirlo de una forma profesional, aun buscando en la computadora alguna buena cafetería cerca del hospital.

─Adelante, tome asiento por favor…─un leve cosquilleo llegó a su cuerpo en cuanto el paciente, Rigo como había dicho Irina, entró sin saludar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía una presencia tan fuerte, ni siquiera cuando descubrió hace dos tardes que lo seguía lo que supuso sería algún monstruo, perdiéndolo en cuanto se unió a la multitud del tren subterráneo. Aunque esta presencia era bastante familiar, una que había añorado y que le daba algo de calidez.

Pues frente a él estaba Nico Di Angelo. Igual de pálido que siempre y con esa mirada tan parecida a la del dios del Inframundo.

 _Hola, gracias por leer._

 _Esta vez traigo un nuevo Solangelo, contra todo pronostico, ya que se supone que debía de actualizar mis otras 3 historias Solangelo (soy un fracaso, pero aun estoy en los borradores para actualizarlas), pero no pude evitar escribir esto._

 _Este fic fue producto de frsutarciones XD en Roleplay tengo a Will Solace y precisamente hago Solangelo, peeeero, como siempre courre cuando se encuentra un partner decente, este desapareció, así que hablando con una amiga empezamos a rolear el divorcio Solangelo xD después me cerraron la cuenta (roleplay por perfiles de FB) y la frustración aumentó. A esto le aumentamos que últimamente he leído muchos fics sad Viktuuri._

 _Así que por el momento este fic va a ser algo dramático, triste, etc._

 _Lo había planeado como one shot, pero después pensé en otros capítulos en los que escribía el inicio, pero aun así no va a ser muy largo. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo y el tercero en borrador, así que espero actualizar pronto y no morir en el intento._

 _Varne Anarion._


	2. So darkness I became

La última vez que Will Solace vio a Nico Di Angelo fue en Nueva Roma, en específico cuando se despedía de Reyna y Termino al estar por cruzar los límites de la ciudad. No fue a despedirlo, de hecho, estaba muy consciente de que no lo haría, pero aun así Nico se encargó de hacerlo notar al reclamar la presencia de la pretor en el senado. Puede que lo vio una vez más, pero no estaba muy seguro. Al dar el último abrazo a uno de sus hermanos más pequeños en el Campamento Mestizo alcanzó a ver una sombra, pero eso podría ser algún espíritu de la naturaleza, o incluso un hijo de Hermes esperando hacer una broma.

─¿Rigo Di Gangi?─carraspeo tras el nombre. Debía ser un profesional, ante todo era un médico responsable, y tenía que atender a su paciente, aunque no entendía como demonios el hijo de Hades había llegado a ese hospital, que va, como había llegado precisamente a su consulta.

─Tu sabes mi nombre…─el hombre frente a su escritorio torció el gesto mirando el título enmarcado en la pared que acreditaba al rubio como médico─Rigo Di Gangi es la última forma en que me llamó Baco esta mañana…

─Parece que Dionisio tiene más ingenio en los nombres─aprovechando que el escritorio tapaba parte de la vista, pellizco su brazo intentando despertar de esa mala broma, pensando en que tal vez demasiado trabajo había alterado su visión y sus nervios. Negativo.

─Una revisión…─el hijo de Hades murmuro entre dientes, aun sin hacer contacto visual.

─¿Disculpe?

─Necesito una revisión general─el médico no podía creer que había viajado hasta ese hospital para una simple revisión, siendo que en Nueva Roma, donde suponía que había estado todo este tiempo, había sanadores cualificados para eso.

─Claro, empecemos por algunas preguntas─Tras unos momentos de vacilación y a la espera de escuchas las verdaderas razones por las que estaba allí, terminó por poner el nombre de su nuevo paciente en la hoja donde iniciaría su historial médico, y se dispuso a hacer las preguntas de rutina, esperando pacientemente a que fueran respondidas por Di Angelo, aun cuando sabía todo a la perfección.─ahora tomaré su presión, peso y talla, por favor suba a la báscula ─al escribir los datos en la hoja notó lo temblorosas que estaban sus manos, poniéndose de pie para ponerse unos guantes, aun cuando no era necesario para ese procedimiento de rutina. Will trataba que sus movimientos fueran lo más relajados y fluidos posibles, esos que había perfeccionado aun cuando estaba nervioso, así como la seguridad con la que hablaba cuando tenía que dar noticias difíciles a los pacientes y sus familiares. Tenía que hacer huso de todo eso ahora que tenía a Nico frente a él. Y nunca pensó que alguna vez tuviera que recurrir a eso.

Agradeció demasiado que los guantes guardaran su tacto al tener que tomar la presión del pelinegro, pero aun así tuvo que escuchar la respiración suave de este, revisar las pupilas con las que muchas mañanas se topaba y perdía, así como los latidos que lo arrullaron en las noches, igual de acelerado que ahora.

─Su presión sanguínea está dentro de lo normal, y no tiene problemas respiratorios ni de visión; lo preocupante es que, de acuerdo a su índice de masa corporal, su peso no es el adecuado para un hombre de 27 años─ Como siempre, Di Angelo no estaba comiendo lo adecuado. En el pasado, el hijo de Apolo había trabajado mucho para remediar eso, y ahora ese trabajo había sido echado a la basura. Aunque debía agregar que él mismo había bajado de peso e incluso lucía unas ligeras ojeras como las que había adquirido en su época de estudiante universitario─le prescribiré unos suplementos alimenticios, y le recomiendo una dieta balanceada. Es el único problema que encuentro en su salud, así que podría pasarlo con mi colega nutriólogo.

─No, yo estaré bien, tomaré esos suplementos─Di Angelo siempre había lucido incomodo, pero se había portado tan tranquilo durante toda la consulta, algo distante y esquivo, pero nada comparado a cuando pasó esos tres días en la enfermería cuando tenía 15 años.

─Bien…entonces eso es todo por mi parte─Will se puso de pie, directo a sostener la puerta como siempre hacía con sus pacientes, salvo que esta vez no hubo comentarios de "nos vemos en la siguiente consulta" y la acostumbrada platica banal, aunque si su sonrisa de cortesía. Nico se detuvo en la entrada del consultorio, parecía que quería decir algo más, aunque Will no estaba seguro de ello, pues tras un escueto "gracias" se encaminó a la recepción. Quizá con demasiado cuidado cerró la puerta, apoyando la frente en esta, tomando bocanadas de aire que no sabía que le habían estado faltando. El asunto de Di Angelo pidiendo una consulta estaba poniendo todo su mundo de cabeza, o lo que había rescatado de su mundo. Los pedazos que había recogido de sí mismo ni siquiera habían podido recuperarse por completo, dejándolo con más dolor de lo que imaginó; la última vez que se preocupó por la salud de Nico, este ni siquiera lo había dejado acercarse, siendo esto lo que más le dolió en el momento. Así que, ¿con que derecho ahora venía a remover lo que había intentado borrar durante todas esas semanas? No tenía respuesta lógica, y por una parte, no quería escucharla. Solo quería regresar a casa.

Habían pasado tres días desde que el hijo de Hades se presentó en su consultorio, y después de ello no volvió a saber nada de él. Tal vez solo quería saber cómo estaba, por los viejos tiempos, pero con Nico ya nada se sabía.

─Vaya cara que tienes─dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de Lou Ellen en un mensaje Iris; había derramado un poco de su té sobre la mesita que estaba al frente de su único sofá de tres plazas en la sala. Esa chica siempre lograba sorprenderlo con la guardia baja, bueno, ella era una de las dos personas con las que pasaba esto…

─De hecho por 27 años he tenido la misma cara…¿Cómo está todo por allá, Lou? ─el rubio dejó la taza en la mesita, dándole toda su atención a su amiga.

─Ya lo sabrías si te hubieras dignado a saludar de vez en cuando, mal amigo─la chica trataba de lucir indignada, pero Will sabía que ella lo comprendería.

─He tenido mucho trabajo, ya sabes, uno tiene un trabajo en el cual se tiene que ser responsable─ De hecho había estado pensando mucho en hablar con ella, solo que no sabía ni siquiera que era exactamente lo que quería hablar, o como decirlo.

─Excusas, pero aun así tienes una cara terrible, ¿acaso atropellaron a tu gato o algo así?

─Eso fue cruel, Sunshine está bien, pero…

─ ¿…pero?

─No…nada, todo está bien ─Que Apolo te lance una flecha en el trasero por mentir, sabes que no estás bien, así que habla, Solace…o soy capaz de ir a tu departamento

─Tranquila, es solo que…─Will suspiró de una forma tan audible desviando la mirada de su amiga─vino a mi consultorio por una revisión general.

─ ¿Que? ¿quien? ─Lou tenía una total cara de confusión, aunque tenía una ligera idea de quien hablaba, pero vamos, ella había estado en la primera línea tratando de reconciliar a esos dos.

─Por los dioses, Lou, Nico. Nico vino por una revisión general─se dejó caer en el sofá, aun sin ver a la chica a través del mensaje Iris. No pensó que decirlo en voz alta sería tan difícil.

─Eso si que no me lo esperaba─dijo la hija de Hécate tras lanzar un pequeño silbido de sorpresa, pero la sonrisa socarrona que se asomó en sus labios de inmediato no auguraba nada bueno, aun cuando suponía que era para relajar el ambiente─ ¿revisión general es alguna forma clave para encubrir que fue a pedir sexo en el consultorio?

─¿Tu crees que eso pasaría después de todo…?

─Si, si…lo sé─levantó las manos en rendición─ pero se vale soñar, ¿no? creo que incluso puede ser una buena señal que haya dado un primer paso─pero él no lo estaba tomando como una buena señal, es más, ni siquiera pensó en que fuera una señal, aunque también le era claro que no era una coincidencia─¿o que es lo que tu piensas?

─No lo sé, no tengo idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza…─y no era la primera vez que pensaba eso de Nico Di Angelo.

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Varne Anarion_


	3. In the shadow of your heart

Will no tenía idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de Nico Di Angelo una vez más. La mirada de este le huía dirigiéndose fuera de la tienda de enfermería que habían montado en los linderos del Campo de Marte en Nueva Roma, tras unos juegos bélicos. Estos le impedían sentir la nostalgia del juego de captura a la bandera de los griegos, ambos dejaban a toda clase de heridos, desde torceduras hasta los inevitables roces de espadas, aun cuando la organización era distinta.

No era la primera vez que estaba de visita en el Campamento de Júpiter, pues era bastante productivo el compartir conocimientos médicos con sus parientes romanos. Y era obvio que en donde estuviera Will Solace, estaría Nico Di Angelo, con todo y con su cara larga de disgusto.

Pese a que se encontraba visiblemente irritado, no dejaba de asistirle. Lo que no entendía era por qué se encontraba así, y estaba seguro que si lo preguntaba solo empeoraría su mal humor. Pero Will era un chico de riesgos, así que, tras terminar con algunos vendajes, tomó sin dudar la mano del hijo de Hades para caminar rumbo a donde ahora sabía estaban los templos.

No hablaron durante un buen rato, en el que el rubio aun notaba la tensión en los hombros del chico, pero aún estaban tomados de la mano.

─Aún me siento extraño viniendo aquí─la voz de Will tomó desprevenido a Nico, quien dio un pequeño saltó en respuesta soltando su mano, que al parecer, no se había dado cuenta que aun sostenía. No era habitual tomarlo por sorpresa, si no que siempre pasaba al revés, con el hijo de Hades apareciendo de entre las sombras asustando a quien estuviera presente.

─Pues parecías muy a gusto hace un momento─allí estaba de nuevo, un reproche.

─Es mi deber como…

─Si, si, lo sé, como sanador

─Nico, ¿Cuál es el problema?

─ ¿Qué cuál es el problema? se supone que estábamos pasando un tiempo juntos─y Will también sabía que le había costado mucho trabajo admitirlo. Había trabajo duro para que Nico pudiera expresar y decir lo que sentía en vez de solo enojarse y huir─mejor olvida lo que dije, no es nada ─y daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás en los avances. Si bien habían acordado que Nico le mostraría la ciudad romana, no pudo evitar verse envuelto en actividades de sanación.

─Pero estábamos juntos, solo que esos campistas necesitaban de nuestra ayuda.

─Necesitaban de tu ayuda

─Entonces a ti ¿no te gusta ayudarme? ─eso había temido en un principio, pero tal vez en su afán por hacer que Nico saliera de ese cascaron en el que se había encerrado lo estaba obligando a hacer cosas que no le gustaban.

─Tu no lo entiendes─dijo sin más antes de desvanecerse entre las sombras, pues había viejas costumbres que no tan fácilmente son olvidadas.

Así como Di Angelo se había desvanecido en las sombras, él parecía salir de estupor del sueño. No sabía por qué después de tanto tiempo estaba soñando con eso. br / Recordaba que tuvo que regresar solo a donde estaba la enfermería improvisada, encontrando a Nico hablando junto con Jason, Reyna y Frank.

─Él estaba celoso─ Hazel se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta al estar concentrado en el regaño al que iba a someter a Nico; tal vez en realidad era cosa de hijos del dios de la muerte sorprender a todos hasta la muerte, aunque Hazel seguía siendo adorable incluso en eso.

─¿Qué?

─Nico, pero aún no puede decirlo

─Nunca voy a entender a Nico, no tengo idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Después de eso empezaron a salir formalmente, y aun así había cosas en las que no lo entendía por completo. Algunas le hicieron feliz, porque le sorprendía de tantas maneras, y pensó que con el tiempo llegaría a entenderlo, pero de haber sido así, en ese momento no despertaría solo. Bueno, con su gato enroscado en un costado.

Tal vez su último encuentro y la charla con Lou había reavivado esos recuerdos en su cabeza. Era lo más seguro, y por ello, debía encontrar otras cosas en que ocupar su mente. Lo inicial era el trabajo, pero ¿después? Tal vez era buen momento para buscar un gimnasio cerca, como buen semidiós debía encontrar una actividad física.

Aunque ese día, como en los anteriores, había estado cargado de trabajo, por lo que ahora solo quería llegar a casa y descansar.

─Dr. Solace─su compañero, el Dr. Jones, unos años mayor que él, entró a su consultorio, ya sin la bata médica, indicando que su turno también ya había concluido─ algunos vamos a ir a tomar un trago, ¿Qué dices si nos acompañas?

─Claro, ¿Por qué no? ─Después de todo, la última vez que salió en grupo fue precisamente en la reunión de bienvenida a la clínica, en donde aún estaba demasiado aturdido para poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Will quería salir del pozo en donde había caído. Había visto a algunos caer en este, ahogándose en alcohol para poder olvidar, otros perdiendo el sentido al pararse en la primera línea contra los monstruos que siempre los asechaban, algo parecido a la locura de la que los hijos de Dionisio y Baco poco podían ayudar a aliviar. Otros simplemente se desvanecían. ¿Cómo era su propio pozo? no estaba seguro. Conforme las cosas empezaron a ponerse dolorosas se había encerrado en su adorado trabajo, ayudar a los demás para así poder olvidarse de sí mismo, una forma de distraerse de objetivos, como presentar una estupenda sonrisa aun cuando no tuviera ánimos de darla de forma sincera.

Eso le había estado funcionando hasta la visita de Di Angelo. La aparente paz que había construido en su vida se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos, pues los recuerdos de lo que había sido su verdadera vida habían escapado del sótano en donde los había alojado, dejando todo tan fresco como si hubiera pasado hace un par de días.

Lo peor es que no sabía cómo sentirse; no podía darle o clasificar lo que sentía pues era un cumulo de sentimientos que lo asechaban, desde el dolor, nostalgia, incluso enojo. Parecía algo más fuerte ahora en vez de cuando recién ocurrió, pues durante ese tiempo había estado algo ajeno, como si lo que estuviera viviendo le ocurriera a otra persona, siendo un espectador que solo podía compadecerse.

Ahora no podía compadecerse de sí mismo, era lo único que sabía, ya que no encontraba una solución para lo que le pasaba. Dudaba que el alcohol ayudaría, tal vez solo sería un analgésico en el dolor que estaba dentro de sí, además, no podía encerrarse en si mismo, menos cuando intentaba iniciar una nueva vida. Debía tener solo eso en mente, y no la visita de Nico, tal vez simplemente no tenía razón lógica, tal vez solo quería…ni idea de que quería, solo que tal vez no lo volvería a ver definitivamente, razón por la cual no debía estar siguiendo dándole vueltas a ese asunto tan absurdo. Tampoco se tiraría al vicio y la perdición, solo trataría de seguir su vida como mejor pudiera, conociendo amigos y personas nuevas, uniendo las brechas que había hecho con sus viejos amigos, tratando de seguir siendo optimista como siempre había sido.

Así que ahora, en compañía de tres compañeros, Irina y una médico bastante guapa, se dio cuenta que tal vez sería más fácil salir adelante. La cena y la plática habían sido tan amena, ahora bebiendo un poco entre risas y anécdotas, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera sin que lo tomaran en cuenta.

Pero las familias esperaban, y de alguna forma solo quedaron la médico, Amelie, y él, como buen caballero, no dudo en acompañarla. Hace mucho que no había tenido una plática tan larga y divertida, una donde no estaban incluidos los monstruos y cosas de semidioses; pero si él podía olvidarse de los monstruos, los monstruos no se olvidarían de él, después de todo las cosas la mayoría de las veces no siguen el curso que uno quiere.

Al menos la casa de Amelie estaba bastante cerca, así que en lo que restaba del camino rogó a Apolo por que pudiera dejarla sana y salva para poder él hacerle frente. Estaba tan nervioso por ello que pasó por alto la mirada coqueta antes de dar la vuelta y buscar de donde provenía esa esencia a monstruo, caminando lo más rápido posible a un pequeño parque, donde tal vez podría contar con la ayuda de alguna ninfa. Con lo que no contaba era que al momento en que la dracanae se hizo presente, Nico Di Angelo saltó frente a él para alejarlo de las garras de esta.


	4. They have all been blown out

Apenas si tuvo unos minutos para sorprenderse y dudar de lo que estaba viendo, pues su cuerpo vibró al impactarse contra el suelo sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de adoptar una postura donde podría disminuir un poco el daño…hasta para caer había que tener truco y estilo.

No había mucho que pensar, solo tratar de ser útil y enterrar el dolor producido por el golpe para después, también la impresión, y en eso era bastante bueno. A pesar de que había mejorado en el manejo del arco, la destreza del monstruo era mayor, y su imprevisto compañero podría resultar herido. Will no era tan malo como para permitir eso. Y no importaba que se tratara de su ex.

Quizá lo más importante con lo que contaban los semidioses era el instinto de luchar para sobrevivir, así que se aferró a eso, y haciendo uso de su espada se unió a la lucha. Nico era un espadachín experto, pero la dracanae le estaba dando mucha batalla y los cortes en su viejo abrigo lo demostraban; así que en cuando Will se colocó a lado, su expresión se relajó un poco.

Ambos recordaban muy bien ese movimiento, lo habían practicado muchas veces en la arena del Campamento Mestizo, y otras tantas lo habían utilizado con otros monstruos, así que bastó con apenas una mirada para que Nico llamara la atención de la monstruosa mujer y darle un espacio a Will de modo que pudiera hundir la espada en ella, terminando con ésta se desvaneciéndose en un montón de polvo dorado con pase directo al Tártaro.

Y ahora venía lo verdaderamente difícil.

En el consultorio había hecho uso de la carta de formalidad médico-paciente, aunque Will estaba pensando seriamente en conservarla, pues dudaba que fuera adecuado romper el silencio con un "Hey, ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?", y desde luego que no pensaba usar el "gracias", pues, aunque sabía que él no hubiera podido terminar tan fácilmente con el monstruo, su orgullo estaba en juego; él era un semidiós adulto que podía cuidarse perfectamente bien, en cuanto sintió la presencia de una amenaza estuvo dispuesto a hacerle frente y sangrar para poder salvar a gente inocente, sin importar cuanto se tardara en hacerlo o que le costara.

─Estas sangrando─también era capitán obviedad. Había estado dispuesto a irse, pero tenía que dar un último vistazo, obviamente para ver si el hijo de Hades había resultado ileso, y como era de esperarse, las moiras estaban buscando diversión. Debió ocurrir en el momento en el que él estaba buscando el momento para atacar; su deber como sanador estaba primero, ante cualquier cosa─ Déjame ver.

─No es…

─Ya sé que no es necesario─ interrumpió mostrándose irritado, buscando su maletín, que en algún momento había arrojado para poder auxiliar al otro semidiós─Bebé esto─le pasó una pequeña cantimplora con néctar, mientras seguía buscando, hasta dar con un tarro de pomada. Su contenido era bastante aromático y de una apariencia lechosa. Sin preguntar nada más se acercó de nuevo al pelinegro, levantando su camisa para descubrir el daño que habían hecho las garras del monstruo en su costado.

¿Cuántas veces había estado en esa situación? él tratando las heridas del hijo de Hades mientras este refunfuñaba, por lo que siempre hablaba de cualquier cosa para tratar de distraerlo. Pero esta vez era distinta. Will guardaba silencio, untando pretendiendo que estaba curando a cualquier otro semidiós, no a Nico Di Angelo que aparaba la mirada pretendiendo que no existía.

─Esto evitara cualquier infección y ayudará a la cicatrización, aun así, sugiero que un sanador te vuelva a revisar.

─Gracias…─Nico le entregó de nuevo la cantimplora, evitando cualquier toque accidental.

─Bien, adiós─tras guardar todo y dar un vistazo general para ver de manera general si no había otra herida a la vista, Will se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir su camino a casa. Nico aún tenía un arañazo en la mejilla, pero eso era aún terreno peligroso, además de que no necesitaba atención inmediata. ─Ah, y no necesito ayuda.

Era masoquista. No había otra opción. Si antes había estado ansioso por la aparición de Di Angelo en su consultorio, ahora estaba ansioso por que habían pasado 2 días sin que se apareciera desde el ataque de la dracanae, lo que implicaba que no sabía su estado de salud. Si, era un total idiota; pero sabía a la perfección lo difícil que era el hijo de Hades para ir por su propia voluntad a atenderse con un sanador, y sabía la gravedad de la herida. Era simple, un corte no tan profundo, pero los monstruos no tendían a lavarse las manos (o garras) lo que acarreaba infecciones. Por ello había aplicado aquella pomada, pero siempre era bueno dar un último vistazo, tal vez requería algunos puntos.

El tono de llamada de recepción lo sacó de su dilema, recibiendo a la dulce voz de Irina, indicándole que recibiría al paciente.

Y de nuevo allí estaba.

─Ehm…hola─Nico Di Angelo de nuevo, parado en medio de su consultorio. Y al parecer no había fallado en su suposición, pues el arañón en su mejilla evidenciaba que no había aplicado nada para curarlo, y por obviedad, la herida de su costado estaba igual. Seguía igual, y él seguía acordándose de ese tipo de cosas, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

─Buenos días…¿necesita de nuevo un chequeo médico?

─Si, bueno, revisar una herida.

─En ese caso pase a la camilla por favor─Will se puso de pie, buscando el botiquín para semidioses. Podía dejar en casa cualquier cosa, menos lo necesario para curar a un semidiós, era algo tan ligado a él.

Todo permaneció en silencio mientras trabajaba, limpiando, untando de nuevo la pomada y vendando, aprovechando para hacerse cargo de otras heridas, algunas recientes, otras de meses atrás. No debía hacerlo, sabía que a él no le importaban las cicatrices, pero Will no se dio cuenta de cuando continuo con estas.

─¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? En Nueva Roma o en el Campamento hay muy buenos sanadores─Era común que soltara lo primero que estaba pensando, algunas veces le traía algunos problemas, pero esta vez en verdad quería saberlo.

─Por que ibas a estar pensando en la herida y eso no te iba a dejar trabajar tranquilo─Apenas si elevó el volumen de su voz, pero debido a la cercanía lo escuchó perfectamente; eso le enojó. Le enojó que Di Angelo supiera que la preocupación en él pudiera influir en su vida, también que se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir a su consultorio, pero ¿Por qué? ¿quería regocijarse en eso?

─Puedo trabajar tranquilo; primero es tu salud, pero creo que es algo que ya no me concierne, lo dejaste muy claro hace tiempo, ¿no? ─puede que se haya escuchado como reproche, pero estaba tratando de estar tranquilo pese a la situación, y sobre todo, darle a entender a toda costa que estaba bien, aunque ni él mismo podía asegurar eso, si quiera podía hacerse la pregunta─Además, puedo estar persiguiendo a todos mis pacientes para ver cómo va su recuperación, aunque eso me ahorraría tratar con problemas desagradables más adelante.

─Tienes razón…yo solo quería─Nico desvió la mirada como si buscara respuesta en la pared blanca del consultorio─saber si estas bien, había seguido el rastro de esa dracanae.

─Ya veo─eso hizo sentir a Will contrariado, pues por una parte se sentía tranquilo de que Di Angelo siguiera con su deber de seguir monstruos potencialmente problemáticos para evitar bajas, que no se hubiera hundido en la obscuridad y siguiera adelante, pero allí también estaba el problema, ahora sabía que estaba siguiendo sin él, lo que indicaba que también debía de hacerlo. Ni siquiera se preocupó en estudiar la expresión de Nico para ver si decía la verdad, no quería encontrarse con una sorpresa; una risa nerviosa hizo su camino desde donde sentía el vacío en su estómago hasta deslizarse por su garganta para salir. Era mejor la risa antes que otra cosa.

─ ¿Estas bien?

─Si, si…todo está bien, no tienes porque preocuparte, tengo todo controlado─Will quería convencerse de eso, quería que esa risa no doliera, si no que fuera como cualquier otra, más al ver la cara preocupada de Nico poniendo una mano en su hombro para sostenerlo, pues la risa lo estaba doblando.

─¿Dr. Solace? ─Amelie eligió ese momento para entrar a su consultorio, apenas asomando la cabeza─oh, lo siento, no sabía que tenías paciente…¿estas bien?

─No sé que tiene, Will solo empezó a reír de repente.

─¿Will? ah, se conocen─eso provocó que la risa del rubio se detuviera de golpe, y mirara directamente al hijo de Hades, quien aún sostenía su hombro; ninguno pudo negar o aceptar eso─Soy la Dra. Amelie Carver, compañera de trabajo de William.

─Nico Di Angelo, yo soy…

─…un amigo.

─¡Maravilloso! pensaba invitarlo a comer, pero sería genial si tu nos pudieras acompañar, ¿no habrá problema, verdad? ─ ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a eso?

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a Rebe Marauder y a Naraa por sus comentarios, así como a quienes han agregado esta historia a favoritos, pero sobre todo a Helene Rowle por su hermoso comentario, a quien va dedicado este capítulo._

 _En wattpad agradezco a sincreatividad_OMG y a kandi-._

 _Muchas gracias por leer. También les invito a leer mis otras historias Solangelo y de Yuri on Ice!._

 _Varne Anarion._


	5. Written in the scars on our hearts

_En mas de una ocasión Will le había dicho a Nico que le encantaría tener una mascota, mas específicamente un gato. Le contó que cuando era pequeño adoraba cuidar al gato de su abuela a la espera de que su madre regresara de trabajar, incluso le había mostrado fotografías donde estaba con el minino persa. Pero en cuanto empezó a pasar sus veranos, y después mas tiempo, en el Campamento Mestizo esto se había terminado, pues era complicado tener una mascota en una cabaña compartida con otros chicos, de los que algunos podrían ser alérgicos; y si a eso se le agregaba el ser consejero de cabaña y el sanador principal, reducía todo su tiempo a pequeños descansos donde de ninguna manera podría cuidar alguna pequeña mascota que estuviera a su cargo._

 _Nico no se llevaba muy bien con los animales, apenas si podía montar un pegaso, y tal vez los perros del infierno eran a los únicos a los que podía no hacer enojar. Así que Will ya se había hecho a la idea de que las mascotas estaban fuera de discusión, total, a él le bastaba con estar cerca de Nico para sentirse completo._

 _Así que fue una total sorpresa cuando lo vio llegar a su departamento recién adquirido en Nueva Roma con un pequeño gatito negro; lo resguardaba bajo su gabardina de la llovizna ligera que caía sobre toda la ciudad, y este estaba tan acurrucado en sus brazos buscando calor. En otra situación tomaría una fotografía, pero no podía apartar la mirada de la escena temiendo que desapareciera, quería beber por completo de las sensaciones que le transmitía, desde las gotitas de agua que resbalaban del cabello revuelto de Nico, hasta el cuidado con el que abrazaba al gatito._

 _─Hey, llegué a casa─Nico por fin saludó. Había estado trabajando en ello, pues solo entraba o aparecía en el departamento provocando que Will brincara asustado al ser sorprendido por su presencia, pero el que haya elegido esa frase, "llegué a casa", lo hacía mas especial a oídos del hijo de Apolo; Di Angelo estaba declarando en voz alta que tenía un lugar a donde regresar, uno donde estaba él y eso lo hacía sentir cálido. También satisfecho, porque ahora también podía expresar sus sentimientos en voz y acciones, tanto el gatito como el rubio eran receptores ahora de esa calidez─¿Will?_

 _─¿Ah? Oh, estas todo mojado, Di Angelo, te dije que era mejor si te llevabas una sombrilla─Aunque hacía notar su condición, lo tomó de las solapas de la gabardina para pegar sus cuerpos y dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios─Anda, a bañarte._

 _─Y tu también lo estas ahora, así que me acompañarás; pero antes quiero que conozcas a alguien─el gatito se removía entre los dos, ahora buscando el calor que el rubio ofrecía.─Lo encontré de camino aquí y pensé que te gustaría...bueno, ya sabes, ahora tenemos un lugar propio, nuestras propias reglas sin revisiones de cabaña._

 _─¿Y a ti te gustaría?─el hijo de Apolo ya paseaba con el gatito por la pequeña sala, rascandole la barbilla, pero sin perder de vista a Di Angelo._

 _─Podríamos probar, si no, se lo damos de comer a Cerbero._

 _─¡De ninguna manera! ─Will se agachó a un paso de donde estaba Nico quien lo imitó para ver como el gatito ronroneaba al ser acariciado; con algo de duda, Di Angelo estiró la mano para acariciarlo, siendo recibido con mas ronroneos─le agradas, es un chico inteligente que sabe reconocer a alguien encantador._

 _─Tu eres el encantador, él es el encantador, no yo._

 _─Pero, amor, Sunshine esta de acuerdo conmigo, solo míralo._

 _─¿Sunshine? ¿es en serio, Solace?_

 _─Por supuesto, ¿o que nombre sugieres tu?_

 _─Príncipe de la oscuridad, Batman, Scar, Al Capone..._

 _─Me niego, es demasiado tierno. Y será mejor que te vayas a bañar si no quieres enfermarte...─Will tomó al gatito en brazos de nuevo; tenían algunas cajas de la mudanza, así que armaría una cama provisional para Sunshine con unas mantas, pero se detuvo un momento─Nico, gracias..._

 _─Diría de nada, pero tengo una mejor idea para que me agradezcas, así que te estaré esperando─Will sabía lo que se venía con esa mirada que le dio Nico antes de dirigirse al baño, lo que hacía que se sintiera orgulloso, bueno, una de tantas sensaciones que sentía. El hijo de Hades había empezado a ser mas abierto con sus emociones, incluso las sonrisas picaras eran mas habituales. Todo estaba mejorando con paciencia y cariño._

 _OoO_

La comida fue algo tensa en un principio. Will aún no sabía como es que terminó en ese restaurante cercano a la clínica con Amelie sentada a su lado y Nico frente a él; la médico se encargaba de llevar el hilo de la conversación, tratando de saber de donde eran amigos. Al menos a Di Angelo se le daba mejor la improvisación que a él. Se habían conocido en un campamento de verano al que acudieron de niños, algunos de sus amigos seguían en contacto, y fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Will en la ciudad.

Si el hijo de Apolo no conociera tan bien a Nico, podría haberle creído. Pero la manera en que sus manos se movían, los pequeños gestos de su boca, todo eso se lo indicaba; era una buena historia, ¿así sería si fueran chicos normales? Aunque si hubiera sido así probablemente nunca se hubieran conocido. Nico un chico del siglo pasado, en una ciudad al otro lado del Atlántico, tal vez se hubiese tenido que casarse con una bella italiana, incluso pudo haber tenido descendencia, a la que veía muy difícil que un chico de Texas conociera. ¿Y él? ¿hubiera conocido a alguien más? ¿Amelie hubiera estado de igual manera en su destino?

Su colega lo sacó de la profundidad en la que se habían tornado sus pensamientos, así que se disculpó para poder ir al baño, dejando que ésta y Nico conversaran. Tenía que controlarse, él era el conciliador, el que traía la calma y llevaba la conversación, así que ¿por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿Nico aun tenía mucha influencia sobre él? Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez por todas, no había nada mas entre ellos, y si el hijo de Hades pensaba seguir rondando por allí, tenía que dar un paso adelante igual que éste. Los monstruos siempre estarían en su vida, tal vez en menor cantidad conforme los años fueran pasando, y el mundo de los semidioses era pequeño, además de que no pensaba perder contacto con ellos. Así que lo mejor era hacer las pases consigo mismo, y seguir adelante, pues era el único que parecía albergar algún sentimiento de lo que ya no era.

Se refrescó la cara con un poco de agua, mirándose al espejo y así darse animo. Necesitaba un nuevo corte de cabello, un buen paso para iniciar.

Al regresar, Amelie y Nico estaban muy animados, incluso reían de cualquier cosa de lo que hubieran estado hablando. Si ellos estaban felices, ¿por qué el no? se había estado preocupando por nada. Podría ser el amigo de la infancia del que Nico habló a Amelie, podría darse esa oportunidad.

Aunque la idea le dolía muy dentro de si.

OoO

─Todo ha sido muy agradable─los tres caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento en donde estaba el auto de Amelie, y en verdad había sido agradable─Sobre todo a ti, Nico; si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, William no se hubiera despegado de su consultorio.

─Así que sigue siendo un adicto al trabajo─A pesar de que no había reproche en su tono de voz, la sola frase se clavo en su pecho dejándolo sin aire─uh, ¿estas bien, Solace?

─Si, solo fue un poco del vino que bebimos en la sobremesa...

─Entonces te llevaré a tu casa, también a ti Nico─Amelie se ofreció.

─Te agradezco, pero creo que es mejor que vaya caminando, un poco de aire fresco será suficiente. Además, mi departamento no esta lejos, es a dos cuadras de aquí.

─Entonces, Nico te acompañará, así me sentiré segura, ¿tu que dices, Nico?

─Bueno, si quieren...

─¡Perfecto! Aunque la pase muy bien, imagino que aun les falta ponerse al día como amigos.

Siempre había cosas que lo superaban.

* * *

 _Hola sunshine._

 _Un nuevo capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado. La primer parte en cursiva corresponde a los recuerdos de Will._

 _Les invito a leer mi nuevo Solangelo XD situado en el mundo de SNK (attack on titan) "Dedica tu corazón", así como mis demás historias, tanto en wattpad como en fanfiction._

 _Varne Anarion._


End file.
